You Gave Me A Scare
by Thin-K
Summary: Sanada is not arriving at morning practice. Yukimura as well as the other team mates are worried because the ViceCaptain is never late. What has happened? Where is Sanada? YukiSana. Oneshot. FLUFF!


AN: Well, my first try at a Yukimura Sanada fic. I hope it worked out well. : ) Personally, I'm rather happy with the result. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it: )

**You gave me a scare **

**By: Kana**

Yukimura's POV

He's late…

For the fifth time in three minutes I check my watch. Ten minutes too late. That is not like him. He's always early. Has something happened?

The other members of our team are already running their warming-up laps. Yet their faces emit worry. As does mine. I might try to conceal it, but it doesn't work. And I know it…

Leaving them to run, I turn sharply on my heels and walk back to the changing room.

Once inside I slam the door shut. Hard. Not caring if whole the tennis club noticed.

I walk over to my locker, taking out my cell phone, hoping a message of him will be waiting there for me. A soft sigh escapes my lips when I find out there isn't any…

Where are you? Are you alright? Just call me already damn it!

As if on cue, the phone in my hand starts to jingle.

"Moshi Moshi…"

Are you…

"Yukimura-san?"

It's not you… I'm not able to hide my disappointment, and I know it will be heard in my voice as well.

"Hai…"

Who is this?

"I work at the hospital. Do you know someone called Sanada Genichirou?"

I gasp. Genichirou… Hospital…

"Hai, he is one of my team members."

Is that my voice that is trembling so much?

"He asked to call you. I especially had to tell you that he was alright before I said anything else."

Closing my eyes I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Yes, I can imagine he asked that. You do know me rather well… Except for a couple of things. But then again, I guess everybody has a right to have a couple of secrets. Some things you don't even tell your best friend.

"He was hit by a car, but he only has a couple of bruises and a few superficial wounds."

I nod before realising the lady can't see me.

"Thank you for calling."

I don't care if she can hear the relief in my voice.

"You're welcome. Oh yes, I had to make sure that I told you that you didn't have to come. Wait, how did he say it again? Oh yes…"

A soft chuckle and through her words I can see her smile.

"_Make sure to tell him that I'm fine. Before you say anything else, tell him I'm okay. And don't forget to say that he mustn't come over. Training is still busy. Tell him I'll probably be there at the afternoon practice…_"

I can't bite back a soft laugh. She has imitated my fukubuchou well. I can so hear him say that. I can almost see him even. Blood slowly dripping down from the few wounds he has. Yet standing proud and ordering her as if she was a team member…

"Thanks again miss."

"You're welcome."

Putting my cell phone in my locker again, I turn and walk out. Knowing the other Regulars will be waiting for me. Worried. And indeed, as soon as I put one foot outside, I am met by six pair of confused orbs. I'm still smiling. That might explain the confusion.

"He had an accident."

Their eyes widen. Even our data-specialist Yanagi opens his eyes.

"He was hit by a car and is currently in the hospital."

I reach out my hand and am just in time to prevent Kirihara from running towards the hospital.

"He just has some bruises and minor wounds."

Soft releases of breath. And our baby demon's arm muscles relax a little under my hold.

"He practically ordered for training to be continued."

I glare a little when I hear Niou snicker softly, though I can't really blame him. I do think I need to remind Sanada that I am still the Buchou of this team and not him. Certainly now I'm back. He did a fine job though, when I was ill.

"He'll probably be back for afternoon practice."

Although he will most certainly not set one foot on the court!

All of them nod and I can see they are relieved. And so am I…

"Right. Training! Niou versus Yagyuu. Court A. Yanagi-Kirihara. On court B. And Marui against Jackal. Court C."

They all just look at me.

"Move it! We don't have all day. Or do you prefer laps around the courts until the end of training…?"

Immediately they all run towards their directed places. I shake my head softly. Honestly, these guys… They're going to be the death of me one of these days…

-

A soft sigh. Training has never passed by so slowly…

I'm on my way to the changing room. The door is standing open and Marui's voices drifts outside.

"… see you! But, wait, not everybody is here yet…"

Immediately followed by Yagyuu's words.

"Indeed, where is the Captain…?"

What is going on in there?

Silently I step in the doorway. And the sight that greets me is enough to make me stop dead still in my tracks. A white bandage around your right wrist. A bandage that once was white, but now with red spots on it, around your left elbow. Yet other than that, you do indeed look alright.

You turn your head and our eyes meet. And then you smile. Nearly unnoticeable. But I've seen it. I know you Genichirou. I know you like few others do. And for a moment I forget everything. The only thing I see is you standing in front of me.

"You…"

Without think I nearly run towards you, push you against the wall and press my lips on yours. I can sense you are surprised. I can feel you tense just a little. Yet all I can think of is how soft your lips are and why the hell I didn't do this sooner.

Slowly I pull away. My hands clutching the front of your T-shirt and I bury my head against your shoulder.

"You gave me a scare…"

I don't know whether you heard these soft whispered words. But I can feel my heart racing. I've never done something this rash… I've never done something without thinking… It really is the first time I let my emotions take so much control. Hell, I don't even know if you feel the same…

I am about to withdraw when I feel one of his arms around me and his head that rests against mine.

My whole body is shivering and slowly my mind is coming back to me. My eyes widen when I realise exactly what it is I've just done. How can I ever face him again? Yet, he is holding me. Such a tender hug. Could he…? No…

For a moment I was too caught up in my thoughts that I did not feel him loosen his hold on me. His hands gently cup my cheeks. Making me look at him.

How long are we standing here already?

"I'm sorry to have you worried…"

Soft whispered words. Honest words. And again, that small, gentle smile. So, he did hear my muffled words.

His thumbs brush away the tears that are escaping my eyes. I hadn't even noticed them.

And then, all of a sudden, his lips caress mine. And I can't help the fluttering of my heart and the roaming of butterflies in my stomach.

He feels the same? He must, otherwise he wouldn't kiss me out of his own free will…

I can't help but kiss him back. Gently increasing the pressure on his mouth. Yet when I'm asking for entrance, I suddenly hear a soft cough behind me.

My eyes widen and I immediately pull back. Panting slightly and blushing like mad. I had completely forgotten our team was still standing there…

The very softest of chuckles, only heard by me. Looking back up, I see pure amusement and love in Genichirou's eyes.

"You really forgot about them?"

His voice holds a trace of disbelief and humour.

I know the glare I shoot him totally has no effect whatsoever. Yet I glare anyway. He just bents down his head again and kisses my lips for a second, before pulling away.

Soft giggles make me blush again and I know for certain there will be a lot of laps to be run at the afternoon practice. I can see my fukubuchou is about to snap at them, yet before he can do so, I take his hand and drag him out of the changing room. Past all our team mates.

There was a silent promise and a gentle challenge in both our eyes… One that I want to see fulfilled…

&The End…&

Translations:

Fukubuchou: vice-captain

Buchou: captain

Hai: yes

Moshi moshi: saying hello on the telephone

AN: Joy-san! Thank you for beta-ing: ) I own you one!!

I know, I'm doing it again… Mixing the "he's" and the "you's"… It's just that the "you's" is mostly in Yukimura's thoughts. And the "he's" is when I am telling the story (through Yukimura's POV)… Did this make sense…? No, it probably didn't… I just thought I'd mention it. I really have to work on that!


End file.
